A Fear's Story-Robin's Past
by MissShane12
Summary: From To Love An Assassin And Thief you met the amazing Fears. Robin is the youngest and thought to be the kindest of all the Fears. But how did she get that way? Follow Robin as she recalls her childhood. To understand this story please read To Love An Assassin And Thief.


**Robin's Story**

**Hey guys what's up? Ok let me explain the meaning of this story. One of my readers asked me to give more background on each Fear. So I will be going from youngest to oldest. This will be a one-shot….probably? Please enjoy!**

**Robin's POV**

Let me tell you my story of my life. If you don't believe me that's ok but let me tell you about my life.

After we had battled the bad man who killed our mother and father, my older sister Shane took me to a house in the Viridian Woods of Kanto. She left me with a note in a basket at a couples' door. She knocked at the door and took off. This old man and woman came to the door and raised me. They were breeders so they had a lot of Pokémon. I called them Gram and Gramps.

I was a playful child and I loved Pokémon, except when I was about five. I was playing in the forest when I saw a Vileplume in the flowers. At the time I didn't know it was a Pokémon, I thought it was a flower. I wanted to pick flowers for Gram because she taught me how to braid my hair.

When I saw the big flower, I began to pull at it. The Vileplume jumped out at looked really angry. But I still continued to pull the flower on top of his head. It began to light up but I still continued to pull. The next thing I knew it shot out a beam of light straight at me. I was knocked down and lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was lying in Gram's lap. She told me that Gramps had gone looking for me when I was gone for an hour. He found me lying on the ground with blood seeping out of my belly. When Gram told me I lifted my shirt to see bandages wrapped my stomach. Gram told me that I shouldn't mess with Pokémon.

After that I stayed clear of all Pokémon. Every time Gram and Gramps were taking care of a Pokémon, I locked myself in my room until they left. If a Pokémon every jumped at me I screamed and ran away in tears. As the years went on I became a cute child. I went to Pokémon trainer school when I was old enough. I was an excellent student, except when it came to Pokémon. So I was often teased about my Pokémon fear.

I stayed that until I was nine and I was coming back from school. I'm not really popular in school, but I still had some people that I had acquainted. I was about to cross the wooden bridge that went over the river toward my house. I was about to cross when I saw the school bullies waiting for me.

_Sigh! It's like they really want to torture me!_

I took a deep breath and began to cross the bridge. Their leader, Dax, turned my way as I began to cross.

"Hey Grandma! What's up?" Dax teased.

I sighed at the name. It's what their group called me. It was really annoying. So what if I have pure white hair? Is it my fault I was born with it? I tried to ignore then and keep crossing, but Dax and his goons blocked my way.

"Where you going? We just got here." Dax taunted.

"Please move I need to get home" I replied.

I tried moving around him but his cronies held my arm. I pushed him off and continued.

"Hang on Pretty girl, we aren't finished!" Dax yelled as he pushed me..

I lost my grip on the ropes and I fell off the edge. I screamed only for my hand to be grabbed. I looked up to see Dax holding onto my hand for dear life. I was so confused but happy.

"I'm sorry this happened" Dax said.

I nodded to him, "But why are you always mean to me? You aren't acting the same way you usually are. You should have let me fall."

Dax turns a bit red under his baseball cap.

"It's cause I…. kinda like you" he murmured.

I smiled at him. I always knew everyone can be nice. At that moment my hand slipped out of Dax's.

"No! ROBIN!" Dax screamed.

I fell into the ice cold water. The river was moving so quickly that I couldn't swim very well. My head kept going underwater, and it got harder and harder to resurface. I was going to drown, and there was nothing I could do about it. My head went under again and I couldn't hold my breath. I took in a gallon of water. I was choking, and then the entire world went black.

I woke up on the side of the river shivering. I sat up and looked around. All I saw was a Magikarp flailing like crazy next to me. Without thinking I grabbed it and threw it into the water. It stayed under for a second then it resurfaced. It saw me kneeling in front of it.

"KARP! MAGIKARP! KARP!" (How are you feeling?)

"Just fine, thank you" I remarked.

The Magikarp and I spoke for a while, until I realized how weird this was. Then I remembered Pokémon can't talk. Before I freaked out, he explained to me about my powers and my sister. I also found out it was Magikarp who saved me from drowning. After all that explaining, I promised to visit Magikarp every day. After that phenomenon I wasn't afraid of Pokémon anymore. In fact I loved talking to Pokémon.

After that day Dax and I became close friends. I became a bit more social so it helped people see who I really was. Magikarp was my best friend. I fed him, played with him, and talked to him. He also helped me train my powers. I told Gram and Gramps what happened and about my powers. They told me about the day they found me on their doorstep and about a note left behind with me. It said:

_Dear people who find this note,_

_Hello! My name is Shane Fear and this child is my youngest sister. She is a very powerful child, blessed and cursed by ancient legendary Pokémon. She will learn at her own time how to control her power. Please be careful around water with her. That is her strongest ability. I am trusting you to take care of my sister. I can't take care of her by myself, but one day I swear I will come back for her. She will meet a Pokémon who will tell her everything about her past. When this day comes, please show her this letter. Tell her I love her and stay strong. I will always watch over her and her other sisters._

_With Love,_

_Shane Fear_

Gram and Gramps supported me through my learning phase, even when I came home on Dax's back knocked out. By the time I was ten I learned how to control water and could do many things with it. Healing, freezing, raining and so much more. I also learned how to use a type of weapon that Magikarp lent me. Two gleaming Katanas. The grip was icy blue, and a white hilt. I left home and began my Pokémon journey. Gramps gave me 5 balls and a bunch of berries and potions. Gram gave me a white backpack with a navy blue Pokémon symbol. Then I went to Dax's house. We said we'd be each other's rival. Dax was leaving in one week since he wasn't ten yet. He hugged me goodbye. But before I left I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off, not waiting for his reaction.

I went to the lake and called out for Magikarp. He popped out of the water, and I threw a Pokeball at him. Magikarp was my first Pokémon. As I continued my journey, Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados because during a battle with some person I was hit by his Vulpix's flamethrower. I met a beautiful Milotic who was caught in a fishing net. Gyarados and I played with her so I caught her.

After a battle with Dax, which I lost to his Ivysaur and Psyduck I met an injured Steelix and Onix. Both had been injured by a giant group Pokémon poacher. I healed them and we found one of the poachers. I beat him in battle with the help of Gyarados, Milotic, Onix, and Steelix. After seeing how well we worked together I caught both Onix and Steelix.

I continued to train my Pokémon and ran into Dax. He was sick so I nursed him back to health using my powers. He had a really high fever but I was finally able to break it. After that we traveled together for a while. Then Dax left to train, but promised he would keep in touch. Sooner or later I became an expert on the fighting style of the katanas. While training one day I found a pink egg. Since no one was there to care for it I cared for it. After about a week, the egg began to glow. I took it to Nurse Joy and she hatched the egg into a beautiful Igglybuff.

I was happy with the journey I was going one. I loved that I could freely roam the world. My Pokémon, Dax, and I were one happy little family. My Pokémon were really strong, especially Igglybuff. She loved to fight and she was my strongest Pokémon even though I babied her.

One day when all my Pokémon were out eating lunch, a girl approached us. I pretended not to notice but she continued to move toward us. My Pokémon soon noticed and stood protectively in front of me. The girl had red and black hair. She stopped in front of us.

"Are you Robin Fear?" the girl asked.

I walked up to her. She was kinda taller than me. She had some big arms muscles. She was also more developed than flat chested me. She had flaming red eyes that seemed friendly in a way.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

She smiled at me.

"I have come to challenge you." She replied.

I guess I could deal with a Pokémon battle right now, if my Pokémon wanted to.

"ok how many Pokémon?"

The girl laughed at my question. Ok she was beginning to annoy me. Why did she laugh?

"I meant a weapon fight. I heard you're quite a swordswoman" She remarked.

She pulled out two Sais with a red and black handle. She pointed one at me.

"Do you accept?" She questioned.

I pulled out my two katanas and nodded. She gestured me to begin. I ran around her toward her back. She had not moved. I sprinted to attack her back, but before I could make contact she spun around so fast and blocked my attack by making her Sais and X. She pushed me off and I skidded backward. I ran toward her again and began to slash at her. Every slash was blocked by her Sais. I finally stopped slashing and jumped back.

I was sweating so hard and I started panting.

My head was a blur. How could this be? Here I am, sweating like a portly man who just finished a marathon. And she, she was still fine. In fact, she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You are good but you need more training" She chided.

Now I'm annoyed. Time to break out my secret weapon. I focused intently on my weapons. In a few seconds, the Katanas were incased in ice. She smiled at me.

"What's that?" She asked.

I smirked at her.

"It's my Dry Ice Katana blade, just a touch is lethal."

She nodded her head in understandment. I sprinted to her and tried to slice her leg. She jumped up and landed on her one hand. I gaped at her athletic ability. She hacked at my swords and the ice broke. Then she kept slashing at my body and I continued to block, moving backwards a bit at every impact. She jumped and knocked my swords out of my hands, and she kicked my feet. I swords flew out of my hands as I feel against the ground. She came closer to me as I was sprawled on the ground. Then she stood right above me.

With no weapons, I was vulnerable. At the last minute, I suddenly kicked out my leg and I hit her in the gut. She didn't really react except for her backing up a bit. I shot up from the ground and stood in a fighter's stance. I couldn't really fight but it didn't hurt to try. I stood firm ready for an attack when she disappeared. I was slightly dazed for a while until I felt the cold touch of a blade on my neck.

"Gotcha" she said slyly.

I was beat. I couldn't move….. unless I wanted to die young.

"I always knew my sister had great skills" she told me as she took her blades away from my neck.

I fell to my knees and just stared at her. Was she serious?

"Hi! My name is Shane Fear, and I'm your older sister" Shane revealed.

Before I could react, she pulled me into a bear hug and cried. I began to cry too. I can't believe it.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You grew up strong snowy" She cried through her tears.

After we calmed down she told me about our past. How my real parents died, what happened to us, and how I ended up with Gram and Gramps. She told me about my other sisters who were called Drama and Leon. She said they were waiting for me.

"I found a home to keep you all safe," Shane stated," Do you want to come with us?"

I stared at her. Then I turned to my Pokémon and looked into their eyes. They each said that they trusted Shane.

"I'm coming!"

Shane jumped up and started dancing. I must have looked at her strangely because she stopped and gained back her cool composure.

"Good, but first I have a present for you" She said happily.

Shane handed me a Pokeball. I examined it. Shane nodded to me. I guess there must be some type of Pokémon in it.

"Please come out!" I called as I threw the ball.

There was a bright white light. When the color died down I saw a Honchkrow. Tears formed in my eyes. He was beautiful. His eyes met mine.

"HONCH!" (Nice to meet you!)

I hugged him and he wrapped his wings around me. Shane smiled.

"I knew you would love it!" Shane cheered.

"Arigato" I replied while bowing.

Shane chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey we're buds; you don't need to be formal!" She scolded gently.

I giggled and said thank you. I returned all my Pokémon and turned to Shane.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Ok! Alakazam time to party!" Shane called as she threw out a Pokeball.

Out popped a yellow-brown Pokémon with a white mustache, holding two spoons, with brown armor, and pointy ears.

"Use teleport!" She demanded.

"ALA!" (Ok!)

Shane grabbed my handed and held onto Alakazam. Alakazam began to glow brightly. The wind kicked up and blew my white hair all over my face. I closed my eyes tightly and tighten my grip on Shane. In a few seconds, the wind stopped. I cautiously opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw many Pokémon and two girls sitting by them. One of them had black and green hair in a braid. The second had black hair with very dark purple. The green and black ran up to me and squeezed me into a bear hug.

"Hey Robin! I haven't seen you in years, by the way I'm Leon" She said happily as she hugged me.

The second got up and walked up to me. She didn't look very social, but I had a feeling we would get along. The held her hand out and I shook hers.

"I'm Drama, I missed you Rob" She greeted quietly.

Then out of nowhere we all had a group hug. I missed them even though I didn't really remember my past. I knew we'd bond. Now we are a complete family.

_Now I'm not alone…._

_I truly belong._

After that day, i lived in the Sinnoh region with my sisters. Leon and Shane get along with me just great, but Drama and i have a bigger bond. I became the peacemaker of the family, and was told by lots of kids i was nice. Our next door neighbor Misora Rosa or a.k.a Pokegirl became my best friend besides Dax. She and Dax were the only people who knew about my powers outside my family. Dax and I still haven't decided to upgrade our relationship to dating, instead that topic makes us awkward. I still continued to keep in contact with Gram and Gramps in Kanto. They may not be my real parents, but i will always be their child. I also befriended all of the Pokemon in our area. I'm still long way from mastering the Katanas but I'm getting there. I mastered my water abilities, but i discovered my weakness of the dark from training with Honchkrow. But otherwise my life is great.

If you don't believe my story it's ok. But this is my life story so I know it's true.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed Robin's past. I think I did a good job. If you have any questions pm or review me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
